Just a Spider
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Alec feels a slight tickling sensation on his arm. What's causing it and how will he react?


**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters, all rights to the brilliant Cassandra Clare.**

**Fanfic request for Malec that wasn't depressing. Oh, the pain is still there. *sighs* Anyways, inspired by the bastard who though he could just sit there on my bed while I was away. *Shudders* Also, let's just imagine the immortality-mortality problem is solved.**

Alec squirmed slightly in the sheets. He could feel a small tickling sensation snake its way up his arm. It wasn't downright unpleasant, but it still felt uncomfortable and was keeping him away from a much needed nap.

"Magnus stop that please," he moaned, figuring Magnus wasn't tired enough after their most recent escapade. He was too tired to remember that his stamina rune was completely faded and that there was no way Magnus had enough energy to even lift a finger.

"Stop what Alexander, I'm not doing anything," replied an exhausted Magnus.

"I can feel your fingers on my arm, Magnus, cut it out," he snapped, just wanting to go to sleep. Magnus's fingers were skimming over him so slightly it was as if he was just hovering over his skin.

"Unless my arms around your waist are moving without my knowledge, my hands aren't even remotely close to your arm," came an annoyed voice.

"Then what's on my…," Alec turn to peer down his body, only to see small, pale body surrounded by eight long and slim legs slowly crawling up his arm. With a shriek he jumped of the bed, quickly swatting his arm, and retreated to the other side of the room. The spider had landed on his pillow, moving around quickly in panic.

Magnus slowly lifted his head up to see what had caused his fierce, strong, shadowhunting boyfriend to run away screaming. He let out a roar of laughter when he saw the tiny creature.

"You weren't kidding when you said you afraid of spiders, were you?" he joked, thinking back to the day when they first tried the fearless rune on Alec and he almost came out to his parents. Even though that was some time ago, Magnus had never seen Alec encounter a spider before and therefore had never seen him react to one.

"It's not funny Magnus! Kill it!" shrilled Alec. A look of pure terror was on his face.

"Oh, Alexander, it's just a spider," smirked Magnus, "It's kind of cute actually." Alec began to question Magnus's sanity. Just a spider? There was no such thing. They were most evil creatures that walked the planter, with their lanky legs and black, bottomless, demonic eyes. He shuddered at the thought.

"Kill it," snarled Alec, slowly enunciating each word with a deadly glare. He would allow no spider to live and had been asking people to kill spiders for him ever since he was little and now was no exception.

"Alright, alright," he assured Alec. He slowly took a tissue and grabbed the spider, squashing it in his hand. He held it out to Alec, showing him it was dead and then moved to throw it away.

"No, flush it!" wailed Alec.

"It's dead. It's not going to come back to lie, there is need to flush it," chided Magnus, taking yet another step toward the garbage can.

"Someone told me once that when spiders are squished, the smell that they release attracts other spiders and I'm not taking any chances. Flush it now," he babbled, clearly flustered from the whole ordeal. Magnus conceded and walked over to the toilet, swiftly dropping the wrapped up spider and flushing it. He could practically hear the Alec's sigh of relief. Magnus walked over to Alec, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck.

"As enjoyable as that was, I'm still very tired. Let's go back to bed," he purred, grabbing Alec's hand and dragging him to the bed. Alec cautiously climbed in, still spooked because of the spider. Lying there with Magnus's arms back around him, he squirmed constantly.

After a couple of minutes of this Magnus murmured, "Stop moving, Alexander, it's getting annoying.

"It feels like I have spiders crawling all over me," he moaned, knowing from experience that this would take a while to pass.

"Will I have to deal with this for the rest of our lives?" questioned Magnus.

"Yes," was all Alec said.

"Well I should at least get some title for this, perhaps 'fearless spider-killing husband'. Yes, I like that," he mused, but Alec only caught one word.

"Husband?" he inquired, a curious look on his face.

"I was going to ask tonight at dinner, but I feel now is as good a time as any," he informed him, as if he was talking about the weather, but a smile was slowly creeping across his face and color was coming to his cheeks. Magnus Bane was blushing.

Alec grabbed his face and brought his lips to his. It started out slow and soft, but rapidly began to pick up pace and pressure. Magnus expertly parted Alec's lips and slipped his tongue in. This continued for several minutes until Magnus reluctantly pulled away.

"So I'll take that as yes?" he laughed.

"Yes" and the spider was quickly forgotten.

**I hoped you enjoyed that, and I will tell you that the spider on my bed is long dead! Sadly, it took forever to sleep because I kept thinking something was crawling over me. I happen to share the same fear with Alec. *shudders* ugh spiders... Anyways, please review! I'm not sure if I like the ending. Also, does anyone else feel like spiders are crawling over them after they see one or is that just me? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
